We Are Here Too
by Thefinalfunction
Summary: As Zach and his teenage survival group attempt to find an existing survival camp, they come across rumors of a safe haven known as Woodbury. As they travel south to locate it they face trouble along the way.


"So what? thats it?" I gave James a light smack to the side of the head. "Yes thats it, idiot. Its all I could find". I set my gatherings of food on the table. I turned to face Jeremy. Usually in these situations he has his own input. (95% of the time he's on my side). "Zach, come on man. you're loosing your grip. Food's never been this low."

"I'm sorry. I had to use my other hand to carry the gas containers." I said disappointed by his opinion. Ever since we started traveling its been harder and harder to get supplies. Suppling five people with food AND finding gas for the R.V. isn't that easy. Thats why I hate my job.

All five of us have jobs for the group. For me, its gathering food and supplies from nearby stores and abandoned houses. James is in charge of defense, Jessika (the only girl) is responsible for cooking and preparation of food, Brandon (my best friend) is the hunter, And Jeremy (the oldest) is the leader/driver of the group. We all take our own shot at the walkers.

I looked deeper into the forest. "Brandon should be home soon" I said to James. "I hope he got more food than you did." he mumbled. I gave him "the look" in which signals him to shut up.

James is the step-brother to Jeremy and Jessika. He was never really "accepted" as a sibling to them. Mostly because of his cocky attitude. Once the world turned to hell, they drove off in their R.V. and never saw their parents again. I was at Brandon's house when they decided to pick him up. Just like me, James considered Brandon as his best friend too. Which gave him the right to save him and i from the hell that was coming our way. unfortunately, me and James never really liked each other. so picking me up wasn't a part of his plan. luckily i was a good enough friend to Jessika and Jeremy to be accepted into the group.

I awoke from my day dream to a group of walkers approaching the camp. "Jeremy, I think we have guests!" I shouted. Within seconds, Jessika and Jeremy came bursting threw the R.V. Door with their hands filled with guns. He tossed me a rifle. Immediately, I began shooting. Ive had enough experience with these things to know that no time should be wasted.

The first three shots were misses, due to my anxiety. Eventually I calmed down and began to focus. BOOM headshot. BOOM headshot. One after the other until they were all down. I handed my rifle to Jessika and she carried it back into the R.V.

I turned around to find Brandon gasping out of breath in front of me. My first instinct was to sit him down on the fold up chair next to the fire. "i heard the shots (Gasp) so I started running (Gasp)." "Well you're a little late" I Joked. I opened his hunting sack to find a doe, and two wild turkeys. "Looks like you got trigger happy!" He smiled to my compliment. "Well the walkers were good enough practice."

Night came quicker than we expected and Jeremy sat us all around the fire to discuss the "travel plan" in his words. It basically was to head south where all the survival camps supposedly are. Most of the ones we've come across were ether destroyed or never existed in the first place.

"Alright guys I think its time we faced the facts." I could sense the fear in him. The last time he was like this he told us he was going to try to get us into a gang that was popular around the south Carolina area. _Luckily_, we talked him out of it by saying they wouldn't except teenagers. "By the amount of progress we've made its almost impossible to turn around and go back." (Even though there was no going back at all). "according to this one survivor I talked to the other day, there is supposedly an _existing_ town somewhere in Georgia. I glanced at James rolling his eyes.

"how do you know it still exists?" Jessika questioned.

"He recalls being from there."

we all were shocked at his reply. "its called Woodbury and it's supposedly the safest place to live. But, if it has the same results as the last few camps we've attempted to find, then I guess that means we're on our own out here after all."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we're not going to make it out of this alive"


End file.
